


【维勇】Butt Fantasy

by jessline0324



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessline0324/pseuds/jessline0324
Summary: *Doggy Style的勇利side*R-18（哇靠）





	【维勇】Butt Fantasy

胜生勇利遮着脸。  
只要遮住眼睛，数三下，刚才看到的幻觉应该就会消失了吧？

维克托抱着枕头，在勇利左侧沉沉地睡着，所以趴在勇利胸口的铁定不是维克托，或中了什麽巫术而缩小的维克托。勇利悄悄张开眼睛，从指缝中间看出去，他的这一半被单依旧挂在腰际，马卡钦安稳地趴在他和新婚丈夫的脚边打着狗狗呼噜，睡前摆在床头的那两隻特製玩偶也仍旧好好地坐在那裡，只有趴在胸口的那玩意不对头。  
一隻头上多长了一对狗狗耳朵的小小维克托趴在他胸口，双手垫在下巴底下，饶有兴致的盯着勇利看，彷彿深怕错过勇利的一举一动似的；他软绵绵的狗狗耳朵是淡淡的奶黄色，就像勇利妈妈做的玉子烧那麽的黄，毛呼呼的耳朵中间还有一顶咖啡色的小贝雷帽，身上的衣服在朦胧的月光之中看不太清楚，但大致上和床头的那隻玩偶长得一模一样。  
勇利扭了几下，歪头去看床头那两隻玩偶，维克托不知道从哪裡翻出他们婚礼上布置用的假花，整整齐齐地摆成一个圈，把两隻玩偶围在裡面，搞得床头充满太过浪漫的气息。

他们这两隻玩偶是厂商赠送的特别版本，在屁股底下以金色丝线绣出各自的名字，他们拿正式贩售的版本回来比对过，发现这两隻特别版的玩偶还多了个写着「新婚愉快」的小标籤牌。  
勇利知道的，作为一个吉祥物文化相当盛行的国家，大型赛事的主办单位製作一些周边商品是非常常见的宣传手法，更尤其今年在日本举办的国别对抗赛搭上了自己从谷底反杀一举夺银的励志故事，想要厂商不搭这一波花滑的风潮反而比较困难。主办单位和国内首屈一指的吉祥物公司合作，结合选手形象和该公司既有的人气脚色，创造出一系列令人拍板叫绝的合作脚色（其中勇利个人最喜欢的是和布丁狗搭档的维克托，以及和一隻带着红色帽子的白兔搭档的克里斯）系列周边出了一波又一波，现在连长达25公分的绒毛玩偶都做出来了。  
勇利早就过了那个看到维克托的周边就想买的年纪，但是不知怎地，去年自己与维克托携手参加GPF期间的那些维克托海报笔记本资料夹他通通躲过了，却栽在Q版的维克托手上。  
趴在胸口的小小维克托晃了晃狗耳，咧开一个爱心形状的笑容，往勇利这裡又凑过来了些。

勇利闭上眼，用手指严密的遮住脸，数三下，然后再睁开眼睛。  
小小的维克托还在，显然以为勇利在和他玩游戏，愉快地跳了起来，抱着勇利的手指蹭来蹭去。  
「看来你不是我想像出来的呢。」勇利小小声地说，小小维克托看了他一眼，然后在他的掌心轻轻吻了一下。

明天是休息日，他们已经约好了要在床上赖床到早上十点，不特地早起，不出门慢跑，甚至用昂贵的狗狗点心贿赂了马卡钦；这对可爱的新婚夫夫从厨房一路拥吻，轮流在牆壁上翻滚，然后把维克托的内裤和马卡钦一起关在卧室门外，直到马卡钦开始发出生气的咕噜声威胁要咬坏维克托的名牌内裤，勇利才睏倦而且心满意足地替马卡钦开了门。  
发现小小维克托时，距离他们把自己洗乾淨、温暖舒适地鑽进被单底下才过了不过两三小时，勇利觉得脑子裡还有一些睡眠带来的朦胧感，但对几个小时前的那场性爱记忆犹新；维克托的眼神，维克托嘴唇的触感，维克托亲吻过他每一寸皮肤时的模样，维克托手掌心的温度，维克托低下头时落在勇利眼睫毛上的髮丝，在耳边称赞他好棒好可爱好漂亮的嗓音。杂誌上那个只穿着一条皮裤、嘴裡咬着一隻皮手套的男人的确是全世界最性感的男人，即使维克托今晚特别兴致高昂因此始终戴不好保险套也是一样。  
有点想睡的勇利轻轻地挥动着手指逗布丁维克托玩，即使这小动物在他身上跳来跳去也都没有感受到重量，看来的确是奇幻生物呢。布丁试着要抓住勇利的手，一个重心不稳，趴机一下子摔倒在勇利胸口，脸砸在勇利身上但屁股翘得高高的，黄色的一小球尾巴很快就摆脱沮丧，愉快地挥了起来——但其实更像是扭动。

然后勇利就看到了，在布丁的屁股上，那条黑色长裤的臀部位置，有一个金色的＊符号。

他们的玩偶是特製版，屁股上是自己名字的落款，而维克托出自对丈夫的爱意疯狂採购回来的那一大堆帕洽玩偶屁股底下更是什麽都没有，这让找到布丁屁眼的勇利震惊了一下。但他很快恢復理智，这很正常，因为布丁狗自己也有屁眼的设定，这间公司对角色设定又是出了名的严谨，和布丁狗融合了的维克托在裤子上绣一个＊也是很合理的事情。  
但是布丁维克托本人有些问题。  
他维持着趴在勇利胸口的姿势，让勇利的胸口有些刺刺痒痒的感觉。

「…啊！」勇利尖叫，旁边的维克托扭了几下，让他赶紧摀住自己的嘴、伸手去戳背对着他的布丁，「你在干嘛！不可以、嘿！」他用气音警告布丁，但看来似乎是没什麽效果；小动物愉快地抽动尾巴，没有移动分毫，就这麽跪趴在勇利锁骨附近，用一副发现新大陆的新奇劲儿，快乐地舔着勇利的乳头。  
勇利脑中闪过很多画面，多半是几个小时前的，偏偏今天是维克托所谓的「胸部检查」日，比平常多花了十几分钟探索彼此胸部的可能性（虽然之后维克托马上宣布今天是屁屁幻想日，然后从床底下捞出他们那一盒花样百出的道具）脑中的画面和身上这隻Ｑ版维克托正在做的事情莫名其妙地开始让勇利燥热不安，布丁除了吸吮舔咬之外，两隻手（前爪？）还在周遭按压踩踏着，就像幼猫幼犬在和母亲讨奶喝那样；布丁过度专注的模样让勇利不敢随意打扰他，只能一下一下地拍着他的屁股，直到那小屁股越扭越开心，布丁嘴裡含着他的胸部一边发出愉快的闷哼声时勇利才惊觉不妙：我老公还睡在旁边呢，现在是什麽情况？

维克托特别喜欢，或说觉得勇利特别难对付的一点，是永远都不知道这个可爱又可恨的傢伙下一秒会从这一秒联想到什麽事情，又会不会因为这一点点的多想而自己忧愁好久，然后做出一些让维克托需要同时订购强心剂和增毛剂的事情。  
就像现在，虽然维克托睡得很沉，而这个正在和活过来的绒毛玩偶搞外遇的胜生勇利神秘而不合时宜地开始考虑起，为什麽布丁维会想要吸他的奶？难道他是布丁维的母亲吗？奇幻生物的幼崽需要的应该不是人类分泌的乳汁、应该是一些幸福或是快乐做成的彩虹，他的胸部居然可以做到这种事情吗？维克托怎麽从来没提过？几个小时前看他舔也没舔出彩虹或是小星星来呀，那布丁现在舔的这麽开心卖力，究竟是舔到了什麽？  
布丁舔着舔着，似乎舔出了一些伤心的回忆，嘴裡含着乳头就呜呜噎噎地哭了起来。  
「嘿，」勇利拍拍布丁，把这哽咽又兴奋的小动物捞起来，让他可以正面看着他，「别哭啊，男人的乳头有这麽难吃吗？」  
布丁小声啜泣着，用悲伤的眼神看了床头端坐着的两隻玩偶一眼，然后站起身来、掀起自己上衣燕尾服状的下襬，噘起屁股朝勇利那里顶了两下。  
「呃……你的……屁股？」勇利猜，「他们……噢，不是屁股？鼠蹊部？胯下？……屁眼？」布丁点头，指了指自己的屁股，再指了指床头不会动的帕洽玩偶，哀伤地摇摇头。「嗯……所以帕洽……没有屁眼？」布丁点点头，拍了拍自己的胸膛，然后又跑到勇利被他啃咬过的乳头旁边，有点不知所措的绞着双手。「你……呃……想舔帕洽屁股？不是？呃想吸他奶？…还是不对？难道……想生小狗狗？」  
布丁用力点头。  
「但是没有屁眼所以不行？」  
布丁大力点头，眼眶裡的泪水就像布丁底下那一层甜蜜的焦糖酱，缓缓从他脸颊上滑落。  
「喔天啊，」勇利被布丁的悲伤感染，他也心如刀割，不知该如何是好，「知道你们也是一对真的很浪漫，但……等等，你有屁眼呀，你也可以生啊！」  
布丁愣了一下，脸上渐渐被笑容佔据，但又突然冻结了。  
他转过身来，屁股上的＊不见了，取而代之的是维克托˙尼基福洛夫的签名。

勇利弹坐起来，一把抓住正在沉睡的维克托，「维克托！」  
维克托被他吓得从床上弹坐起来，认屁心切的勇利一把把他压回床上，使出替父亲搬动整条鲔鱼时的力气、将维克托整个人翻到背面，迅雷不及掩耳的抓住维克托饱满结实的两片臀瓣。  
「太好了！」勇利咕哝着，眼眶裡湿湿的，八成是刚才布丁没哭完的泪水，「屁眼还在，还能生小狗狗！」

然后趴搭一声，他倒在什麽柔软舒适的东西上面，深深地沉入梦乡。  
而床头上的两隻娃娃，还是没有屁眼的那两隻。

 

END.


End file.
